The present invention relates to a base for liquid crystal display, in which the base seat is formed with receptacles for tidily receiving accessories such as a transformer, a rectifier, etc.
A conventional base for liquid crystal display is merely used to support the display. In order to stably support the display, such base has a considerably large area and occupies much room. In cooperation with the display, many accessories such as a transformer, a rectifier, etc are used and placed randomly beside the display. This often affects the operation of the display.